


Keeps to Himself

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fisherman Jensen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl





	Keeps to Himself

“Who is that?” you asked, pointing at the man walking up the docks.  He was carrying a large bucket, making the muscles in his arms pop under his t-shirt.  He had a hat on, but you could tell from what you could see of his face that he was handsome.

“That’s Jensen,” your friend said, somewhat of a dismissal in his voice.  “Don’t bother with that one, Y/N.  He keeps to himself.”

You wanted to ask why, but your friend had already started walking away.  You stood there for a minute, watching as the mysterious Jensen continued his way up the dock toward where you were standing.

His legs were slightly bowed, giving him a sauntering walk that was entrancing.  As he came closer, you could see that he was quite attractive, face hidden beneath a layer of scruff.  He came within a few feet of where you were standing, startling a bit when he realized how close he was to running into you.

“’Scuse me,” he said, sidestepping around you.  His voice rumbled through your bones, making you shiver.  

“It’s alright,” you answered lamely, small smile on your face.  You saw that his bucket had fish in it, he must have been out fishing.  “Catch anything good today?”

Jensen seemed surprised that you said something more to him, as he stopped dead in his tracks.  He turned to face you, green eyes popping from underneath his baseball hat.  “I, uh,” he said, looking down at his bucket.  “Normal day, I guess.”

His eyes squinted as they looked back at you, but you smiled.  He seemed to be shy, but you were okay with that.  There was something about him that made you want to know him.  He seemed special, in some way.

“I’m Y/N,” you said, holding your hand out toward him.  He looked at it for a minute as if he didn’t know what to do, but then put his bucket down by his feet.  He wiped his hand on his jeans before taking your hand in his, shaking it firmly.  

“Jensen.”

Maybe you were imagining it, but you could have sworn you saw a twinkle in his eye before he let your hand go.  You could have sworn that the corner of his mouth raised just slightly before he picked up his bucket and continued walking.

You hoped you’d run into Jensen again before you left the small town your friend lived in.


End file.
